


羁绊 5

by Mcmofly



Series: 羁绊 [5]
Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-20 15:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21283661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mcmofly/pseuds/Mcmofly
Series: 羁绊 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1530164
Kudos: 3





	羁绊 5

自从我跟肖战说出‘我喜欢你’那句话之后，埋在一年前春季里的那颗种子终于冲破了土壤肆意生长。

越来越多的人开始说我变了，变得话多爱笑，也会偶尔皮一下粘着人，只不过我粘的人只有他，只对他。

也只有我知道那并不是改变，是那个人让我回归本心了。

我从小也曾经是喜欢闹喜欢玩喜欢刺激的男孩子，为了舞台我选择离开父母，去到异国他乡开始自己的圆梦之路。刚过去的时候我不会说韩语，吃不惯那边的料理，不懂当地文化，有人奚落我的舞蹈动作，还有人质疑我的水平，没有朋友，没有家人，每天两点一线穿梭在学校和练习室之间，那年我才13岁。

4年，1400多天的练习生生涯，我以为出道了就会苦尽甘来，我所付出的汗水与努力终究会在舞台上绚烂，能得到应有的回报，我要的不多，掌声和呼声就够了。

直到被泼了红漆，直到收到血衣恐吓，直到数万条的谩骂和诅咒……

梦想的路上有美梦也伴随着噩梦，但是噩梦的可怕程度我未曾预料。我变得害怕黑暗和独处，如果身边有哥哥们在非要抓着他们的手才睡得着。可是在韩国，我的单人行程屈指可数，经常一个人落单在宿舍，渐渐的，我养成了开着灯听着电视声音睡觉的习惯。

我一直以为舞台上的灯光和舞曲节拍声会是我的救赎，讽刺的是冷冷的夜灯和电视声才是我真正的救命稻草。

如履薄冰的日子随着限韩令的到来变得更加惨不忍睹，公司是不可能给没有曝光度的艺人提供资源的，一个人试镜，一个人寻求商演，一个人蹉跎着时光……

不过，幸好，他来了。他把我藏在心底的小孩从灵魂深处拉了出来，站在阳光底下，大家都很喜欢那个爱笑的小孩，而我喜欢那个爱笑的肖战。

那晚之后，只要一起收工我就驻扎在他的房间里玩游戏，然后在一个个缠绵悱恻的夜里狠狠占有对方，沉沦在彼此的身体中，缱绻不止。

我喜欢他累了就靠着我，打板后第一时间找我，不在彼此身边保持密切的联系，在身旁的时候只跟我打打闹闹。知道他的各种小习惯，迁就他的口味爱好，他让我变得温暖，我也想把他宠成小孩。

起初，我真的很努力的压抑自己的情感，哪怕他来上我的节目还能装着不是很熟的样子。不过爱这种东西，即使捂住嘴，还是会从眼睛里跑出来的，助理看出了端倪，让我收敛一些。那又能怎么办，爱在我心里，他在我眼中，一天十几场戏每场我都在演如何爱他，收了工回到酒店我们又耳厮鬓磨，我真的不是那种能隐藏自己感情的人，我越做越明显。

为了他叫助理排队半天只为一顿他想吃的火锅，在他累的时候背着他在剧组移动更是常态，习惯像早上出门时一样在剧组给他整理衣裳。我好像更像是他剧中的蓝二哥哥，爱一个人总想去照顾他点点滴滴，哪怕他比我大。剧组的工作人员都把我们这种行为理解是入戏，到后来大多数人都对我们的互动已经习以为常了，这让我更加肆意妄为。

六月底的时候，横店的室外气温飙到了38摄氏度，穿着戏服进棚里就像进了老君的炼丹炉。那天下了戏，我们回去卸妆发收工回酒店，他大概是因为被热坏了，在路上就开始脱起衣服，露出我熟悉的，每晚都能攥在手里的，恰到好处的肌肉线条，我跟在他身后，原本因为炎热的天气而发烫的身体变得躁动不安，心跳越来越快，呼吸也随之重了起来。

他没有察觉到我的异样，在他进了化妆间我锁上门，把他按在门背后亲吻起来，他才反应过来，自己刚刚的举动到底有多撩人。

“王一博！”他推开我的脸，沉声警告我。

我没有理他，随之含住了他的耳垂，耳边立刻就传来他一声闷哼。

肖战身上的敏感点，我记得比台词都清楚。

我一边颤抖地脱去自己的层层戏服一边把舌尖伸进了他的耳蜗搅着，小声问他：“战哥，你想不想在这里上我，如果你不想，我来上你。”我们一向在谁上谁下这件事情上没有明显的界定，完全就是随着感觉来，比如昨晚他就被我操到腿软，一床被子被他弄得湿的不像话。

他的耳朵肉眼可见的红起来，喘着粗气继续拒绝我：“王一博你清醒一点，如果被发现不是闹着玩的。”

“你觉得他们背地里猜不到？”我对他眨眨眼反问他。

剧组里除了一些新人演员，其他的基本上在这之前，原本就是干这行挺多年的人精，剧组的生活他们比我们更明白。我自己以前也拍过几部戏进过组，虽然是配角，但也足够了解了这个圈子。男1找女配，女2找导演，男配也找导演，弄得好的最后来个因戏结缘恋爱结婚，弄得不好就是杀青后一拍两散。这种事情大家都是揣着明白装糊涂，肖战也呆过几个剧组，应该不会不知道，既然是要被猜测议论的事情不如就坐实了呢。

我抱起他，让他背对着化妆镜坐在桌子上，舔了舔他的喉结，引得他阵阵颤抖。雄性荷尔蒙的味道混着汗液进入我的嘴里，我深吸了一口气，把他的灰色背心撩了起来，狠狠地吮吸起他脆弱的乳尖。

“啊——一博，一博，背地里和……呃……和放到明面上是两回事啊！”他咬着后槽牙，听得出他努力地在控制着自己的情绪，但他没有强硬到推开我，不知道是在理智和欲望中挣扎还是在玩他那欲拒还迎的小把戏。

我已经听不进任何话了，一手把住他的腰，忘情地用舌尖肆意蹂躏他可怜的乳尖，一手握住他的手，十指缠绕。

“呃啊……王一博……”

我对他一次又一次打断我亢奋的情绪感到不满，就上去堵住他的嘴，撬开他的唇齿，流连在他舌尖和嘴唇之间。他下巴有一颗痣，那颗痣还有点凸起，但只有用舌头细细掠过才能感受到，我自从发现之后特别喜欢含着他的下嘴唇舔玩那颗痣。

“王一博，你想毁掉我们吗？”他被我含着唇瓣，发音很模糊，但是我听清楚了。他这句话像一盆冷水浇在我的脑门上，我瞬间清醒了过来。

他说的没错，实锤和传闻区别太大了。我要是因此退圈我无所谓，没了舞台我还有赛道。但是肖战不一样，他跟我说过，他想让更多的人认识他认可他，我不能毁掉他！

然而在我失神之际，嘴角一痛，嘴里弥漫起淡淡的血腥味，是肖战，他咬我，他见我没有反应趁机咬了我，还下了狠劲！

我离开他的嘴唇，不再有任何动作，就这么默默抱着他平息内心的汹涌，他也反手抱住我，轻拍着我的背，直到小叶姐来敲门。

他的嘴唇有点肿，我的嘴角还破了，是个人都能看出怎么一回事，更何况是他的助理。小叶姐看看我们两个这样子长长叹了口气，低低说了一句：“还好今天收工了，还有，戏里戏外两码事，你们两个得弄明白。”

我当然知道是两码事，我是王一博，我爱的人是肖战，魏无羡只是一个角色而已，至于蓝忘机，我除了想把他更好地演绎出来没有任何想法，我清楚地知道这部戏只是我的工作，撑死也只不过是我和肖战感情的桥梁，两者绝不一样。

我以为小叶姐怕我们都入戏太深，和现实混淆。回忆起来才知道，小叶姐当天这句话只是讲给肖战听的。


End file.
